Card holders for photographic negatives are known. Commonly, a rectangular card having a rectangular opening therein is used. One or more circular or other shaped openings, notches or edges of the card serve to register the rectangular opening relative to the optical path of light used for developing a print from the negative. The card holder commonly includes cropping lines printed on the front of the card. The negative is positioned in the rectangular opening such that the picture to be printed appears between the appropriate cropping lines. When the negative is located, a plurality of short pieces of masking tape are extended between the back of the negative and the back of the card holder to secure the negative in place.
Card holders for photographic negatives are particularly useful with respect to annual photograph packages for school children. The market is large. Usually a number of prints of different sizes is required per child. The industry is developing machines which rapidly use a negative held by a card holder to make the several appropriate prints. The present mechanisms for holding a photographic negative to a card holder allow exposed edges of the negative to catch in parts of the processing machines. The industry has been unable to develop an easily manufactured replacement.